Blog użytkownika:Milek 99/Blog Filozoficzny - 14 - Wakacje - fikcyjne i życiowe
Witam. ;D Przed wami dzisiaj kolejny filozoficzny :D ---- Tablica ogłoszeń. Życie. No cóż, jak zapewne zauważliście (no nie, wcale, Milek xDDD) mamy wakacje. I dlatego dużo mamy zmian. Po krótkiej adminowej przerwie postanowiłem zrobić dużo zmian głównie w moich fikcjach ale i nie tylko :3 Po pierwsze. Niedługo rozpocznie się druga seria Frajerów Totalnej Porażki prowadzona przeze mnie. Po drugie. Do końca lipca będę pojawiać się na czacie tylko do godziny 13.30 i okolic. Popołudnia będę spędzać na ukochanym boisku <3. Po trzecie. Popołudniami będę rzadziej, jeśli w ogóle będę. Po czwarte. Sierpień? Zagadka. Mam kilka planów na ten miesiąc, więc może być różnie. Newsy z moich serii. I tutaj dopiero mam co napisać <33. TP:WWE. Nieuchronnie zbiża się koniec serii. Prawdopodobnie do końca tygodnia pojawi się finałowy odcinek serii. Proszę o głosy w dwóch ankietach, bo mają duży wpływ na fikcję. TP:LC. Premiera w sierpniu, a jeśli się uwinę szybciej, to może i pod koniec lipca. 4. TD:ESC. Drugi odcinek już po powrocie Quaia, który musi oddać mi głosy do zamknięcia półfinału 2. Wtedy rozpoczniemy głosowanie finałowe. Finał na pewno będzie w sierpniu, ponieważ z powodu innego sposobu prezenacji piosenek wymaga ona trochę czasu. Ale to akurat nie główny powód - pamiętajcie - im szybciej oddacie głosy tym szybciej będzie odcinek <3. JiCnGC. Pierwszy odcinek będzie pisany na żywo. Będzie on po finale ATP ze względu na wątek fabularny. TPwH - Współpraca z Vamelią którą bardzo się jaram - pierwszy odcinek po finale WWE. Podsumowując: Plan pracy na lipiec: #Finał WWE #Odc. 1 TPwH #Odc. 1 JiCnGC #SF 2 w 4.TD:ESC Plan pracy na sierpień: *Finał 4. TD:ESC *Odc. 1 TP:LC *Kolejne odcinki JiCnGC i TPwH. Filozofie Mileka. Wakacje. Filozof odpoczywa <3. 8 pytań Mileka. Dzisiaj wywiad z naszą wspaniałą pisarką Vamelią! <3. 1. Jak znalazłaś się na FTP/TDPFF? Na FTP znalazłam się dzięki mojemu koledze, z którym razem pisałam pierwszą fikcje, naszą wersje TP:ZW! W tym momencie były to wakacje 2 lata temu. Wikia była strasznie pusta, i chyba byliśmy jedyni którzy pisaliśmy w tym momencie, razem z Volvesi (jej pierwsze konto) oraz Mery98, która jednak szybko się zmyła :C 2. Jakie były twoje pisarskie początki? Na początek pisałam TP:ZW we współpracy. Jednak co raz to następne odcinki przychodziły do napisania mnie, a potem już mój kolega nie chciał pisać dalej fikcji, i zostałam sama pracując nad WL. 3. Czy łatwo było Ci zapoznać się ze społecznością? Kiedy się tutaj pojawiłam, to od razu starałam się komentować odcinki innych, zachęcać do dalszego pisania i tak się jakoś udało nawiązać pierwsze konktakty, poprzez dyskusje :3 Potem pojawił się czat, i wszystko stało się łatwiejsze. :D 4. Czy trudne było dla Ciebie rozbicie się FTP? Baardzo trudno. Miałam nawet przez dłuższy czas moment, w którym chciałam zakończyć przygode z pisaniem na wikii. Obwiniałam siebie za całą tą sytuacje, no i szkoda mi było FTP. Dopadł mnie również brak weny, z którym uporałam się chyba dopiero we kwietniu, wraz z nowym etapem TARu. Brak był ostatnio czasu, i nie mogłam się skupić na obowiązkach admina, przez co zrezygnowałam ze stanowiska. 5. Jak tam twoje fikcje? Teraz myśle, że jestem na dobrej drodze. :3 Moim priorytetem jest teraz GdI, do którego doszłam ostatecznie po długich przemyśleniach, i przekładając ostatecznie MW jako kontynuacja. Mam również już pomysł na kolejny etap TARu, który ukaże się po 2 odcinku GdI! No i potem nasza wspólna fikcja z Milkiem, nad którą pracowaliśmy już za czasów FTP, na nią też mam chęci. :) 6. Które fikcje napełniają Cię weną? Wszystkie, których odcinki czytuje! Bez wyjątku. Czytam większość fikcji na bieżąco, i każde ich odcinki napełniają mnie weną do pisania. Teraz mam jej już na tyle dużo, że moge ją wykorzytać :3 7. Czego Ci życzyć na twoje zbliżające się urodziny? Gorącej randki z Beth i Rolandą. <3 8. Jakieś słówko na koniec? :3 Piszcie swoje fikcje! Bo to wy jesteście przyszłością tej wiki! ---- No to tyle na dziś ;D. Piszcie zachęcające komentarze. ;D Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach